marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fear Vol 1 19
(Title) (Story) | Writer1_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler1_1 = Val Mayerik | Inker1_1 = Sal Trapani | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Art Simek | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle1 = The Enchanter's Apprentice! | Synopsis1 = As an improbable battle rages on below the castle, Man-Thing is picked up by Jennifer Kale, with the savage Korrek following from behind. Korrek catches up with Kale and the Man-Thing and attacks the two of them. Jennifer suddenly awakens screaming, and as her brother and grandfather burst into the room to reassure her it's all a dream. However, Joshua Kale has his doubts that his granddaughters nightmares being just dreams. His supicions are validated when Korrek is transported to Earth's dimension through a jar of peanut butter and resumes his attack on Jennifer. However, when Joshua and Andy burst into the room, Korrek believes himself surrounded and flees into the swamp. The Kales are soon visited by Dahkim the Mystic who has come to tell the Kales about the disruption in the Nexus of Realities caused by the construction being done in the swamp. He has also come to train Jennifer in his mystical knowledge, with her grandfathers permission, Jennifer leaves with Dakimh. While in the swamp, Korrek is confused with his surroundings and is about to give up his quest when he spots the Man-Thing spying on him. Attacking the creature in a fury, he once again sees that no matter what he does, he cannot harm the Man-Thing and so he stops fighting. While lamenting over his plight, Korrek is visited by Howard the Duck, who has also found himself transported to Earth's dimension as well. While in the other realm, Jennifer begins her mystical training by Dakimh, however an attack by their enemies leaves Jennifer alone when Dakimh flees during their attack, and she is taken prisoner. While back on the Earth dimension, Howard and Korrek team up to find a way back to their respective realities. Traveling through the swamp with Man-Thing in tow, Korrek is compelled to go to the F.A. Schist construction site after hearing a blood curdling scream. Spotting demons attacking the site, the monsters soon turn their attention towards Man-Thing, Korrek and Howard and close in for the kill. This story is continued in Man-Thing #1. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Korrek's father Deities and Invocations: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** *** ** ** *** Items: * Korrek's mystic sword | Notes = * This is the last issue featuring the Man-Thing in the title spotlight. Beginning with and continuing until the end of the series, the title spotlight will feature Morbius the Living Vampire. | Trivia = * The tagline for this issue is "The Land Between Night and Day". | Recommended = * Fear * Man-Thing (Volume 1) * Man-Thing (Volume 2) * Man-Thing (Volume 3) * Man-Thing (Volume 4) * Howard the Duck (Volume 1) * Howard the Duck (Volume 2) * Howard the Duck (Volume 3) | Links = * Adventure into Fear article at Wikipedia * Adventure into Fear series index at the Grand Comics Database * Adventure into Fear series index at Comicbookdb.com * Man-Thing profile at Wikipedia * Man-Thing profile at the Marvel Directory * Man-Thing profile at Toonopedia * Man-Thing movie entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) }}